Takashi Tsumi
Appearance At the age of fifteen he already has wrinkles above his nose from constant scowling. Nothing short of a modern savage Takashi's appearance reflects his personality shaggy wild cream colored hair, amber eyes in a constant glare that if the light hits them in certain angles can appear from red to yellow, his clothes are usually wrinkled and look to be put on a in a rush some days his eyes are bloodshot and his face is constantly contested in such a way that it looks as if he is pissed just to be alive. He has the look of some feral beast, he gives off this calm despite his looks but not calm like a still river calm like a bomb, he always looks like the smallest thing will trigger an crazy amount of untamed and unending rage. Sosh.gif Sun.gif ShiTsumi's Boi.gif ShinSon.jpg Son of the Shin.gif Son of Shin.gif Behavior/Personality Takashi picked up some unfavorable habits from his father some of those things include his untrusting nature, unpredictability, savage tendencies, knocking down things for no real reason the list goes on, but the most unfortunate trait he received from his father that seems to have multiplied itself in the soul of Takashi is his desire to be the top dog no matter the situation. He will sometimes perceive a small action such as trying to help him or even glancing at him as a threat to his dominance anything can provoke him. Fortunately while his father was still alive he trained Takashi to repress his urges and so despite his quick temper he usually does not act on it and his eyes are often bloodshot from the constant effort to keep from pummeling the nearest individual. Takashi also unlike his father begrudgingly will work in groups or with others once he perceives them to be either an equal or not a cause of concern. Unfortunately he wasn't taught what words to say or not say or how to be tactful and as a result he is insanely blunt and his speech is more like a constant slur of fuck, damn, ass etc which is only emphasized by his poor english. Tying into his desire to be on top he is somewhat different to his father in the sense that if he runs into someone he can't beat physically he will submit holding his tongue around them etc, but this isn't true submittance he is more so biding his time until he is strong enough to suddenly lash out at that person. Again however it's rare for him to go off but when and if he does it's something to see. Oddly enough Takashi mainly eats meat and if he eats a large amount of plant material he gets sick, even more odd he often hovers over his food as he wolfs it down and even looking at him while he does this seems to trigger him. Another odd tendency of his is to walk around on all fours or crouch in chair instead of sit in them the former of which is pretty rare however it does happen sometimes. This is about as normal as he gets because if he is ever startled or put under a high amount of stress, or gets too frustrated anything of the sort he momentarily falls back on instinct lashing out, grunting, running around and knocking things over etc. Finally he is rude beyond belief to women and while he has enough sense not to go feeling up on a girl randomly he can say some really fucked up sit to a girl who finds herself in his unfortunate company. Roleplay Alignment CHAOTIC NEUTRAL A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are not as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Student C.C.S Asset, Classified as Simpatico/ Asset number AA34 'Fighting Style' No fighting style, just pure savagery. 'Chi Base' (Optional) I'm making that unknown but mainly because I haven't decided on it yet and character wise he hasn't even used any chi yet. Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- 'Weapon of Choice' Tooth and nail Allies/Enemies Enemies: Any and everyone is by default on this list. 'Background' Takashi is the son of Shin Tsumi who was a mutant from old new york and had crossed over when the walls had gone down back when that was a thing. Shin had spent most of his life in solitude both parents died when he was around 5 and he instinctively learned to survive in old new york as a predator. Drawn to d1 when the walls went down out of curiosity Shin found himself stuck when he tried to return only to find himself looked in as the walls went up. With no way to speak to others and being instinctual he avoided people and was captured by the C.C.S. One of the scientist on the scene worked out a deal to try and train Shin and another humanoid mutant to behave more civilized as long as he provided research on them. Takashi couldn't bring himself to kill such humanoid creatures and raised them both like sons teaching them both to speak etc. Soon he found himself too attached to treat thim like guinea pigs and ceased experiments on them. While Shin and the other mutant were out one day the C.C.S arrived and shot Takashi and Shin returned in time to attack one of them charging and knocking down a portion of the roof and wall. When everything cleared Takashi was crushed under rubble and even though he had already been killed Shin thought it was his fault. He enrolled in school as his Takashi would have wanted and had been planning to do before his death and fell in the wrong crowd. Weed had a strange effect on Shin and was more like some kind of methamphetamine then weed to him. Eventually he dropped out a gave into his whims. He reverted back to being mostly wild but before he did he went on a spree of having sex whether he fucked a whore or won a woman over somehow mattered little. It was inevitable that one woman got pregnant and bore a child who Shin named Takashi after his somewhat adopted father. The woman soon died of radiation poisoning from being with Shin for so long, and while Shin seemed to be getting better mentally this sent him over the edge he took Takashi and went about living as he had when he first came into D1. Shin however cared enough to teach Takashi words and tried to raise him to be better than him and while Takashi for majority of his life had been walking on all fours following his dad around and hunting dogs and cats around the age of eight Shin began losing his hair and teeth and became extremely ill. Takashi began employing the skills his father taught him to raise as much money as he could often begging to get food and care for his father as the occasional dog, or rat wasn't enough. Soon Shin passed, also dying of radiation poisoning that had eventually caught up to him from his time over the walls. The C.C.S found Takashi and put him with a family and treated him for his own small level of radiation poisoning. By the age of 10 they soon found that Takashi was not compatible with any families or rather they eventually quit trying to be parents to him after dealing with his rages and outburst. So the C.C.S set him up with a cheap place in D1 and sent him living money telling him to try his best to live on his own. As Takashi grew older he began losing some of his more savage tendencies and they deemed him ready for school and enrolled him after catching him up. So by the age of 14 he was set with stable home, income, and school but Takashi is still Shin’s son and is often put into different schools after they no longer put up with his behaviour. He is now being transferred to Kasaihana High School. Of Course there is a catch to all the hospitality Takashi receives he is often pulled from school to participate in experiments, failure to comply will result in his privileges being taken away. Abilities ''Shin's roar: (This was inherited from his father who lost the ability due to lack of use, I.E I had it on Shin's page but removed it once I realized the char wouldn't be fighting much.) This is a roar so powerful that it can move objects like tin cans, paper, etc. The roar is so low in fact it produces infrasound, a sound so low it can not be heard by human ears(well you can hear it but its sounds like a faint low buzz which is not all of the sound that CAN be heard by other creatures PS: more importantly you will feel the sound resonating through your body.) meaning its under 20 Hz. Now the effects of being in infrasound for short periods of time are nausea and a light headed feeling(don't believe me look up Brown University's elevator incident.) though infrasound can get even lower to the point of not even being able to be heard at all and more so felt. Now infrasound produces long wavelengths this makes it easier to pass through and shake the body all parts of the human body or any living thing for that matter has a resonant frequency meaning that you body is constantly vibrating though certain parts more so then others the first thing affected is all organs and blood vessels except the brain because the head is very well insulated(now after a second or two yeah your head and brain really won't feel good). Now you have fluids all throughout the body which infrasound has the most effect on now, find the right frequency and apply enough force you could literally blow someone apart(I'm scaling this down for Takashi because that's just insane.) Now lets take it back a notch anything over 125 dB is going to cause pain to the ears and likely hearing loss now infrasound far exceeds this and humans can not hear that sound(but we can fell it.) meaning all you would feel is a bizarre amount of pressure coming from seemingly no where as you cant even fell the direction its coming from. After exceeding 177 dB the sound would be causing nausea,making you deaf and shaking your internal organs so much so, you would be breathing not on your own but out of the vibrations causing you lungs to expand and contract, around 240dB you go pop. Now let's get crazy a shot gun going off near your ear is about 165 dB only one dB short of causing breathing issues. Now were gonna say Shin can go to about 210 dB, within ten feet of an opponent it can cause damage to a person’s ears even cause issues with the brain, heart and other vital organs rupturing blood vessels and stop or accelerate breathing rates. For a person with peak human senses the range of effects to the ear damage increase nearly double. The reason this is even possible is because very similar to a tiger's vocal cords(Tiger's can stun with a roar and if you don't think that is naturally possible elephants use infrasound to communicate.) he has special bones instead of cartilage for his vocal cords though the bone is supported by even more strands of tissue in his chest right behind the collar bone though the sound still comes from the throat, the tissues with in his chest act more like an engine to power the equipment and are what shake the bones. The bone is slightly denser than any other bone in his body but is hollow with holes in it that are covered by an tissue that makes a sort of speaker drum effect and by using the strands of tissue in his chest right behind the collarbone to their fullest he can create the massive sound. Now how does it not effect Takshi for one the sound is so low that it starts inches from his body(what?) yeah, the sound actually does not even push the air near an inch from Takashi it actually starts to push the air to make vibrations after an inch or so well rather being so close to it only allows him to get hit by a very small fraction of the sound waves much so that a full wave does not form until a full inch away so he can't hear or feel it except for in his chest and his throat. Takashi does not even know he is producing the sound it just happens when he roars once he is mad. The drawback is it's really a one time use in battle at this point no real damage is caused to his vocal cords though if he uses it a second time it will sting and bit and there is no third use because apon a third use back to back he will let me put it this way his vocal cords will break or in other words blow up shooting bone dangerously close to his windpipe and other vital areas near the neck. So its only used once though can be used a second time at the risk of losing his voice third time he basicly fucks himself up. Of course if he uses it in small burst nothing major will happen but the effect of a quick burst won't do much but make someone feel light headed. (creatures of old new york seemed to have developed sound as a weapon oddly enough shin was a mutant even if he looked more human, and while not all creatures used sound as a weapon Shin was one of them.) Cool down. Per one use no cool down, second use six post cool down, third time...until he gets to a hospital if he is even alive then. Peak Human System *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Stamina 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have participated in~ 'APPROVED BY' '~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairman Ryoji, Chairman Yun'''